Emotions, affection, & sweetness
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Another list of romantic things betrween Lee San & Song Yeon.


Hi there guys! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you my new Yi San story even though I'm still doing my other stories. Anyway this is another list of things that Lee San & Song Yeon would do every time they see each other. This story kept on appearing on my head as I was listening to romantic & sad songs, so I decided to get it out of my head by doing this story while it was still contained within my mind. So I hope you guys enjoy this story & review. Also I'm expecting a review from you TenTenD because you're awesome! Have fun reading guys! ^-^

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story that I've created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check out my other stories that you haven't read yet. You can also chat on my forum & vote on my poll too.

* * *

1. Song.

When Lee San saw Song Yeon singing along with romantic songs, her beautiful singing voice has enchanted him to listen more.

2. Duet.

When both Lee San & Song Yeon were chosen by their friends to sing a romantic duet, both of them blushed at first…but then…they both smiled at each other & started singing.

3. Comfort.

When Song Yeon was feeling depressed, he will always be there to comfort her to make her feel better.

4. Superhero.

If he was a superhero with magical powers to save innocent people, he could also save Song Yeon if she was about to be harmed by dangerous villains. Both he & Song Yeon could also share a romantic relationship.

5. Sweetness.

When both Lee San & Song Yeon kissed each other, they felt sweetness in their mouth as they kept on kissing.

6. Sick.

When Lee San got sick & he can't return to the palace in his condition, Song Yeon decides to take care of him since he took care of her first when she comes back to Korea fragile & unconscious.

7. Portrait.

When she was painting his portrait alone, she felt tears falling out of her eyes while sobbing on his portrait because she realized that she was in love with him.

8. Hope.

Her beautiful voice has given him hope to overcome trouble.

9. Emotions.

When he saw her beautiful face staring down at the ground sadly with tears in her eyes, he felt emotions emerging within him & he embraced her in his arms.

10. Sleep.

When he saw her sleeping, he can't resist an urge to kiss her.

11. Chest.

When he was sweating from all the heat outside after training with his guards, he took off his top robe a little bit to cool himself off but he blushed in embarrassment when Song Yeon saw his chest. He looked so muscular to her & she blushed upon seeing them. Lee San didn't know what to say to her.

12. Affections.

When both of them were spending their first night together after becoming husband & wife, they both felt affections for each other as they were touching each other's bodies.

13. Moonlight.

When he saw her walking behind him at nighttime, the moonlight which shown on her has made her looked so beautiful.

14. Sunlight.

When she stared at him today this morning, the sunlight has a way to make him looked so handsome.

15. Winner.

He felt like a winner when Song Yeon chose to be with him rather than Jeong Hu Gyeom.

16. Belong together.

Both Lee san & Song Yeon knew that they both belong together.

17. Swimming.

When Lee San saw her swimming in a pool with her friends, he was amazed at her graceful swimming movements & enchanting dive.

18. Boyfriend & girlfriend.

Both Lee San & Song Yeon blushed when their friends called them boyfriend & girlfriend.

19. Son.

Song Yeon was happy when she has finally give birth to a son who will be the next king of Joseon.

20. Mind.

Sometimes Song Yeon can't sleep when the image of the man she love appeared on her mind & she can't seem to let it go away.

21. Realization.

When Lee San saw Song Yeon crying on her painting, he looked at it & realized that Song Yeon is crying on a portrait of him. It was then he realized that Song Yeon is in love with him.

* * *

End of story. Thanks for reading my new Yi San story & I hope you review! See ya! ^-^


End file.
